Little Sister
by Erinn1197
Summary: Andy and the Marauders Four Brothers by fate and one sister by hope
1. Chapter 1

When people ask why I stay at Hogwarts all summer I say "My father is out to kill me" they would laugh.

Because they don't know who my Father really is.

What they been told is that my father is a muggle serial killer.

Wrong.

My father is One many fear.

If my mother didn't cower, I wouldn't always be stuck here

Everyone thinks Andy Casher, what a joke

I'm not even Andy Casher

I'm truly Andy Marie Riddle

I'm a joke.

A freaking laughing stalk

"This is horrible" I muttered to Lily and Alice, the only two people I could trust with my secret.

"You just _think _it's horrible. You been stuck here all summer." Lily explained "Everything will be fine"

Will be fine was not in my vocabulary

Nothing will ever be fine, not that I told her that

It was the first day back (School started on a Saturday. It's always September first no matter what. Weird huh?)

"Well what are we waiting for" Alice smiled "Put all your worries away and let's go tan! Its still summer until Monday for me"

"Bathing suits?" I smirked

"Bathing suits"

It felt good to fry myself in the sun

It also fried away all my worries

It felt _so _good

For a while, at least

"Why if it isn't Lily Evans and her beautiful friends" A voice (cheery annoying voice) called out.

And that voice (cheery annoying voice) belonged to the one and only (and very annoying) James Freaking Potter

"What do you want?" Lily snapped, sliding her sunglasses down to get a better look of his cursed face (Wow I did a lot of detail)

"Why Lils! I'm hurt! We come to say hello and you're already accusing us of something" Sirius mocked pain

"Not surprised" I muttered, flipping the page in my book

"Someone jealous" Sirius sang

"Am not!" I snapped

Stupid git

"You are" He smirked

I tossed my book at his face (Why must he have such a pretty face?)

Score!

Square in the face!

I have wonderful aim

"My face!" Sirius cried "My beautiful gorgeous face!"

"Better hurry up to re-apply your make-up" I sniggered "Don't want to lose your high and mighty position of Hogwarts sex-god"

Ugh did I really just say that?

Sirius smirked

"You so like me"

"In your freaking dreams. Get lost before I hex you to hell and back" I threatened

"Andy" Alice warned "He's not worth it. Sirius give her the book back and scram before I do sic her on you."

So I don't like the git, is that a crime?

Now everything was perfect

The idiots were gone

Nobody was loud

The soothing sound of the lake water slapped against the shore

The warm sun beating down on me

This was paradise

Until (those cursed until ruin everything)

Where was I?

Until lunching time rolled around

"Is anyone else hungry or is it just me?" I asked

"Nope" Lily sighed, snapping her book shut "I'm famished"

Another wonderful splendid meal

Chicken, ham, corn, hotdogs, and other stuff equals yum

"I'm gonna go up to the common room" I said, as Lily and Alice started to leave "See you later"

"Well you know where to find us" Lily quickly said, as Alice dragged her away

"Chocolate beans" I smiled at the Fat Lady (she's not really that fat)

The common room was deserted, for most people were out enjoying the sun and the last two days of summer

All expect for three

"Hey gu…OH MY GOD! Is that my diary?!!" I screamed

I am going to kill them

Murder them in their sleep

Whoa!

I'm starting to become dad

"Uh…Hi Andy?" James forced a smile

"How far did you read?" I demanded, snatching the diary from Sirius's hands.

What if they found out my secret!

"They got about half way" Remus spoke up

Remus

"How could you let them read that?! I swear if you go around telling people my dad is Voldemort I _will _kill you" I hissed

"What?!!!" The three boys' yelped

Shit!

So they didn't know

"God damn it. Listen, you cant tell anybody! Please" I begged

"Is that why you're here all year? To protect you from your father?" Sirius (Dumb stupid git) asked

I nodded "Don't tell. Not even your goldfish"

As I walked away the marauders started to whisper

That scared me

"Lily!" I yelled, running across the grounds "Lily!"

Yeah, I'm screaming like a manic

Yeah, I'm attracting attention

Yeah, I look like a dork

No, I'm not gay

"Lily! Alice!" I yelled as I neared their chairs

"Dear Lord Andy! What is it?!" Lily yelled

I got people into the yelling mood

"James, Sirius, and Remus read my diary!" I cried (Not the crying crying way. The upset and mad and loud crying way)

"Oh"

"My"

"God" They said in unison

"They didn't" Lily started

"They did" I said

"Can I kill them?" Lily asked, her face looking ready for battle

"I wish. But I don't think so" I laughed

Stupid Marauders

They will not hear the end of this


	2. Chapter 2

When I went back up to the Common room, I found the Marauders in semi-circle. I'm scared.

"Andy!" Sirius said with fake cheerfulness "Just the girl I wanted to see"

I looked down at my watch

"I thought I just saw a blonde Ravenclaw. Why don't you take her for your hourly shag?" I smiled sweetly

They are scaring me and I will pick them off one by one

"Funny Andy… Did you say blonde?" Sirius laughed

I nodded and that boy was off quicker than a horse. It was so hard to hold in my laugh. Sirius Black, nothing gets in-between him and girls

James laughed "So what is so important that you had to send Sirius on a wild goose chase" I gave him my best death glare, which I am very good at.

"What are you talking about? And don't say nothing Potter, cause I am not stupid" I asked

Boys are so stupid and a certain three are scaring me very much.

"It's nothing, Andy. Just summer plans. My parents want to plan this big vacation and they want my opinion"

I raised my eyebrow. He is such a bad liar, but now was not the time

"Whatever" I sighed "I'm gonna take a nap. Bye"

**

If you thought you had terrible nightmares I still have mine. And their five times worse than yours. My father can get in my head, as hard as I try to keep him out, he always appears. He shows me death and pain. Pain and death, all the time.

_"I want her" Voldemort hissed "Dumbledore cant protect her forever"_

I knew what they were talking about. Me. Two letters.

_"I'm…I'm trying, Master. You will have her by summer" A voice (A familiar voice) squeaked_

_"You better" He hissed again "You had to many chances" _

I didn't know who he was talking to, but I knew one thing. Someone in the school was helping my death.  
**

"What!" Lily yelped.

I had told her about my dream but I didn't tell her announce it to the whole school

"Shut up" I hissed "Look I need to tell Dumbledore. Distract the school with some fake Head girl announcement or something, so I can sneak up to Dumbledore"

Lily sighed. Leave it to me to make everything hard

"Go Andy" She whispered, then stood up on the bench "Hey everyone!" She yelled

I crawled under the table, carefully avoiding the millions of feet

"I just wanted to remind you of some stuff. 5th years!" Lily continued

I hope, no I pray to God, that she would spare me enough time. I was near the edge of the table, near the staff table, where someone yelled out "Someone's under the table!" Great job, Lily. I scrambled from under the table, stumbling at the staff table

"Professor, I need to talk to you like right NOW" I said, adding volume to the last world. Dumbledore nodded

"Go to my office. The password is Doodle cakes. I will be there as soon as I can" He whispered

I was hoping to go unnoticed and instead the whole student body watches me leave

**

"Very interesting" Dumbledore smiled

I hated it when he did that, I really do. He never ever tells me what I really want to hear like _to get rid of this issues do blah blah blah. _But no! Everything must be done the hard way

"Do you know who it is, Sir?" I asked, trying to keep my temper

"I have my guess" Dumbledore said "But no Miss Casher, I do not"

At least he used Casher and not Riddle, then I would have really lost it

"Thank you, Sir" I smiled, standing up

"And Miss Casher" He said as I reached the door. I spun around, looking at the young man

"Trust the Marauders" He smiled, before walking into another room

**

Trust the Marauders? I can barley trust my own Mother, let alone the three most trouble-making boys in the history of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has finally lost it

"What did he say?" Alice asked as soon as I was in the room

"To trust the Marauders" I sighed, falling onto the couch

Alice stared over me. This was all so confusing

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter sucks. I wrote it like half asleep. J oh well. I hope you like it. Please R&R_

_~Erinn xxx _


	3. Chapter 3

"Trust the Marauders" She yelled

I nodded "It's impossible. Dumbledore's off his rocker"

Lily laughed "I don't know. I mean Dumbledore is extremely smart and I'm sure he knew what he was talking about"

I shrugged my shoulders. Dumbledore may be smart but sometimes he seems just plain crazy. I mean nobody in their right mind would trust the Marauders. I'm kinda saying that a lot aren't I?

"What do you mean, Lils?" Alice asked

Lily blushed "Maybe he means let the boys help you. I don't know. Maybe you can get out of the castle this summer"

Not being this castle all summer would be nice.

"I'll be back. I wanna go talk to Dumbledore" I said

The girls nodded, scribbling notes down onto parchment

**

"Doodle cakes" I muttered, stepping onto the moving stairwell

I knocked on the door when I got to the top. I waited no answer. I knocked again. It would be just plain rude to walk into your headmaster's office (and this guy is like my father) without a _Come in_. I mean who knows what your headmaster could be doing like writing a letter, or talking to your professor about you. No answer after the third knock. I slowly turned the knob

"Professor Dumbledore?" I called out, stepping in

I walked over to his desk, where a beautiful bird was sitting. I slowly walked over, holding my hand out

"Hey there" I whispered, inching closer

The bird cocked his head, looking at me with a puzzled expression. I inched closer, letting my finger run along his feathers. The bird didn't even resent my touch but enjoyed it. I went to stroke his feathers again when he burst into flames. I gasped

"It was about time" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Dumbledore

"I didn't mean to. He just…exploded!" I stammered

Dumbledore laughed "It was time. Flawkes is a rare bird. When they age they burn into flames and reborn in their ashes"

He took a handful of ashes and let them fall back into the tray. When all the ashes fell a new bird was there

"Wow" I whispered

Dumbledore smiled "Can I help you, Miss Casher"

I totally forgotten why I was here in the first place

"What did you mean by trust the Marauders?" I asked

His eyes twinkled "Why don't you ask them?"

Nothing is allowed to be done the easy way is it? 

I nodded "Thank you" I said then walked out

**

"What did he say?" Lily asked

"This time he says to ask them!" I yelled "It's as if they're planning something behind my back"

Lily looked at Alice then back to me which got question raising. What do they know? I raised my eyebrow

"What do you know?" I questioned

"Nothing" They lied

Can a person lie so transparently? Because if so I can see through their lie like I can see through Sir Nick.

"You guys are such liars" I shook my head, walking away

**

"Chase!" I yelled at my cousin (My mom's sister's son. His parents are also dead but he isn't a target like me)

"Yeah Andy?" He asked

"Did you see the Marauders?"

"Kitchens" He muttered, walking off

**

"Potter!" I yelled, stepping into the kitchens

"Hey Andy" He smiled, stuffing a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth

"Potter, what are you and the rest of the gang and Dumbledore planning?" I asked

James just smiled "Instead of worrying, why don't you just trust us"

God I am liking this less and less


End file.
